naruto's family vist
by dragorza
Summary: ok people this story is going to be remade at the start of summer wait and see how it turns out
1. the trail

It was a good day in Konoha unless you were Naruto Uzumaki who after months of trying finally brought back sasuke uchiha only to be hated more by the villagers that

still saw naruto as the kyuubi and also to be put on trial for some how attempted murder. "Naruto Uzumaki you are to be executed for the attempted murder of sasuke

uchiha" a member of the council stated. Naruto started to get pissed "well to tell the truth you jackass council have made my life hell and I'm not going to take it any

more!" at the end of Naruto's speech claping was heard "nice job their Naruto you definently are a Uzumaki allow me to introduce my self I'm raylon Uzumaki Naruto's

older brother and container of the 8 tailed dragon and I'm surprised the leaf village executes innocent heroes when they can kill traitors hint, hint the uchiha traitor and

now that I see you going to kill him I'm going to take him home to tea country and anyone else who wants to come can." stated raylon through a covered face "show

us your face demon so we know what to put on your grave" danzo yelled with most of the civilian council members nodding in agreement "ok but I'm warning you its

not a pretty sight" raylon said as he took off his hood to reveal the face of a dragon with frills on the side of his head. seeing raylon's half-demon face several council

members fainted "now that I have you attention I'm going to tell you guys that naruto is under the protection of tea country and also I'm going to have to ask the clans

of Konoha come to tea country its a lot better in the capitol village of tea than herein this god forsaken hell hole" raylon stated in pure rage.

don don don yeah its a cliff hanger sorry first story and not enough time


	2. the trail remade

It was a good day in Konoha unless you were Naruto Uzumaki who after months of trying finally brought back sasuke uchiha only to be hated more by the villagers that

still saw naruto as the kyuubi and also to be put on trial for some how attempted murder. "Naruto Uzumaki you are to be executed for the attempted murder of sasuke

uchiha" a member of the council stated. Naruto started to get pissed "well to tell the truth you jackass council have made my life hell and I'm not going to take it any

more!" at the end of Naruto's speech claping was heard "nice job their Naruto you definently are a Uzumaki allow me to introduce my self I'm raylon Uzumaki Naruto's

older brother and container of the 8 tailed dragon and I'm surprised the leaf village executes innocent heroes when they can kill traitors hint, hint the uchiha traitor and

now that I see you going to kill him I'm going to take him home to tea country and anyone else who wants to come can." stated raylon through a covered face "show

us your face demon so we know what to put on your grave" danzo yelled with most of the civilian council members nodding in agreement "ok but I'm warning you its

not a pretty sight" raylon said as he took off his hood to reveal the face of a dragon the eyes seamed glassed over the pupils slited his mouth had rows of razor sharp

teeth, his scales had a pale gray tint to it, on top of each eye spikes came out from the ridges, his hair was a silver/platnium blonde color and on the sides of his head

were frills with a blue colored membrane between each of the three boney apenages. seeing raylon's half-demon face several council members fainted "now that I

have you attention I'm going to tell you guys that naruto is under the protection of tea country and also I'm going to have to ask the clans of Konoha come to tea

country its a lot better in the capitol village of tea than herein this god forsaken hell hole" raylon stated in pure rage.

don don don yeah its a cliff hanger sorry first story and not enough time


	3. an

Well sorry to those who liked this story but chapter 2 will officially be up by at the least this week end but I really doubt it

If you have any ideas on this story tell me and ill try to put it in with the story somewhere

Family chitchat d.zme l.b. my little bro l.s my annoying little sis o.smy awesome older sister mmy mom dm drunken mom(I type for her) dmy dad dd same as my mom(mostly going to be dd he has alcoholism)

d.z :time for next ch to be up 3-78 hours cries anime style now I have a lot to do god !! Damn

l.b.: hey at least you let them know you'll get working not like you do on the job at Shopko

l.s: hey leave him alone at least he has a job you just rely on mom and dad to get you everything and he has a girlfriend that's a lot a work to go through

Os: yeah little ken. Leave daz alone he has a story to write

Naruto: yeah wait how the hell did I get here

d.z: ok please tell my you didn't used the ultimate reseangane move it opens up the story's world to the real world, god I hope raylon didn't get out he alone could cause Armageddon to the earth in weeks probably

Raylon: really I could cause the end of the world nice

Lb: aaaaaahhhh! it's the end of the worldruns around in circles until he blacks out

All sweat drops anime style

d.z. Well hope to hear from you guys soon oh ! I forgot the disclaimer how could I forget the disclaimer naruto raylon please tell them before I kill myself

The Uzumaki brothers: dragorza never owned naruto just raylon and other oc's that will come in later


End file.
